Jitters
by Muffinthief
Summary: "why are such a dick to me?" he asked  i blinked. "becuase...you let me"
1. Chapter 1

Has there ever been a kid you've hated for no reason?

Someone who pisses you off for just being there?

Well I have and his name is Tweek Tweak!

God that kid just gets under my fucking skin! Every time I see him I just want to punch him. His annoying twitches just get my blood boiling. Ever since that fight in 4th grade I've hated his guts. I tolerated with his bullshit for a few years but one day in 8th grade I just couldn't take it anymore and popped him in the face!

Man did that feel great!

Ever since then he's avoided me. He tries to hide in crowds, but I find him. I've got to give him credit though; a few times he's almost gotten away with it. But no one get's past Craig fucking Tucker!

Today I was waiting at my locker, looking into the crowds of people. He usually wore a hat to hide his vibrant blonde hair. Token and Clyde were standing next me waiting for me to spot the little shit. Yup, it was just a regular Monday morning at South Park High. Every Monday I would stop Tweek in the middle of the hallway and ask him a simple question. If he got it wrong, I'd kick his ass!

If he got it right…I'd kick his ass!

Suddenly I saw him. I grabbed the back of his collar and slammed him against a locker.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"T-to-to-ta CLASS!" he shrieked

Token and Clyde watched as I grabbed ahold of Tweek's hair. He cried in pain and kneeled to the floor.

"Did I say you could fucking speak!"

"N-no NO!"

"Then learn to control that mouth of yours!"

He kneeled there in silence, shaking. I smiled and released his hair. His body hit the floor and he laid there, Scared shitless!

"good boy!" I smiled , walking away.

"yet another wonderful performance by my hero!" Clyde cheered.

"I don't know…isn't this little game of yours getting old?" Token asked.

I stopped.

"Little game, it's like a sport dude!"

"Okay man, no need to get all defensive."

"Whatever" I whispered and continued walking.

They both followed behind like dogs. Loyal and annoying and really annoying, but they're way better than those assholes Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric. We used to be friends until they stole my birthday money and got me lost in Peru to fight some weird giant hamster thing.

Well I take that back, Kenny wasn't that bad. In 9th grade we used to sit behind the bleachers and watch the cheerleaders practice and smoke cigarettes. But that changed when he came to school high one day and tried to rape me. I punched him in the face and now we barely talk. I mean can be you blame me though, when a guy tries to grab your ass the first thing that comes to mind is to sock him!

Everyone thought I was the coolest shit around. Girls lined their loose pussy's up for me. I never paid any attention to them though. The last thing I needed was an annoying bitch nagging at me. To be honest girls just didn't really turn me on.. Sure I could get some action here or there but it just didn't sound appealing.

Speaking of bitches, Windy was screaming some bullshit down the hall about Cartman. Yes, it's true. That fat fuck Eric Cartman somehow managed to steal the hottest chick in school. He's one of those guys who could get away with anything. He treats everyone like shit, including Windy. I almost hate him as much as I hate Tweek…almost.

Windy stopped and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Oh Craig, have you seen Eric?"

"No"

"Aren't you on the football team with him?"

"Quit last year"

"But I thought I saw you las-"

"You thought wrong"

Her expression changed from happy to annoyed. "Listen if you see him tell him we need to talk."

"Why don't you ask one of his gay little friends?"

"Why don't you stop being such a dick!"

I smirked and gave her my favorite finger. She growled and turned away. Why did girls have to be so dramatic when their pissed. They get all bitchy and walk heavily. I mean, do they think that's hot or something?

"Don't you think that was a little…"

"douchbaggish?" Clyde said

"Oh please, she'll get over it in like two seconds."

"So, she's pissed at Eric. That was your perfect chance."

"Clyde not everyone is obsessed with Windy!"

"How can you not be? Those full lips and round hips, damn!"

"God, you sound like Kenny."

"I do!"

Kenny was like Clyde's hero. He's banged half the kids in the school, some of them dudes. Whenever he got the chance he would ask Kenny a bunch of stupid questions like what kind of condom's he used and when was the best time to seize the moment.

The bell rang for first hour and we all split for class…

Today was going to be a weird day, I could feel it.

* * *

**AN: New story! i know i haven't finished my last one but i reread it and realized how overly dramatic it was. it kind of pisses me off xD so i might ditch it for this one. **

**again i have no idea where this story is going either. I'll decide as i go along i guess.. thanks for reading. and make sure to review or i probably won't make more.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into English and plopped down in my chair. Kyle was whining about some homework assignment that I didn't do while butters quickly tried to finish it.

"oh hamburgers! If I don't finish my parents are gonna ground me."

Shit…Seventeen years old and he still gets grounded? Lame

The teacher walked in and wrote something down on the bored. Then turned to her computer to check her facebook. I closed my eyes and tried to catch some Zzz's.

"Don't you think you should actually do something?" I heard a hitch pitched voice ask me

"Don't you think you should mind your own fucking business?" God, I hated Kyle.

"Na-no need for foul language Craig" I flipped butters off. He reminded me a lot of tweak, which made me hate him too. The only thing stopping me from beating the shit out of him was the mad respect I still have from when he was a pimp.

Good times...

"shhh!" the teacher stared me down.

I sighed and flipped her off too. She rolled her eyes and went back to her computer.

"So, did you hear about the party last Friday?" I heard some blonde chick say a few seats away.

"OMG, yeah! Did you see Craig?"

My name…now I was interested.

"Yeah I saw him and Bebe leave together!"

Bebe! I would never touch that whore. She has STD written all her face. I rolled my eyes and looked at the two girls. They noticed me and stopped talking.

"Bebe?" oh great, I'd know that voice anywhere

"What do you want Kenny?" I asked.

"Some leftovers of what you had" he smiled. "so Bebe?"

"That slut wishes."

"Me too" he winked.

That was one of the things that made me stop hanging out with him. He was just so damn creepy.

"God dude, don't make me sick."

"Ouch! That hurts." He cooed.

"Do you want to get hit?"

"oh yeah, talk dirty to me Tucker!"

I flipped him off. The teacher looked at me again and pointed toward the door.

I happily got up and headed out the back entrance. I needed a smoke.

I lit up a cigarette and leaned against the wall. It was unusually cold out, even for South Park. An emo kid was around the corner with a menthol. Man those things sucked. I sat down next to him and smoke in silence.

"What are you doing Justin wannabe?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't want people thinking I talk to you, now beat it."

"Then don't talk, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

He put his cigarette out and stood up. "God you're such a bitch."

"Why the fuck are you still here?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"This is my spot, I should be asking you that."

Why did I sit next to him? Maybe I just wanted somone to fuck around with. Yeah that was it.

"Maybe I was lonely?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes and sat back down, lighting up another menthol.

"Want one?"

"Fuck no." if anyone ever caught me with a menthol I'd never live it down.

So I just closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"shouldn't you be in class Justin wannabe? Aren't you worried about your grades or something?"

"got kicked out."

"chea right, probably just making that up"

I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep. The principles office would be easier then listening to you bitch."

He stood up to and followed me back inside.

'what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"what does it look like?"

"it looks like you want the shit beat of you!"

"chea right!" he laughed "come on and do it then Justin wannabe?"

I smiled, this kid had guts.

"so you're the tucker kid I guess?" he asked

"what gave it away?"

"that finger of yours"

I hadn't even realized I had it held up. Guess old habits are hard to break.

"you got a name?"

"Chester"

Chester? That was the gayest name I've ever heard. I'd be a little emo bitch too if I had a name like that.

"gay…" I blurted out

He just stared me down…this was so fucking awkward.

So I just turned around and started walking again. To no surprise was still following me. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Listen kid!"

'Chester" he smirked.

'Whatever, stop following me!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else your head is gonna meet this locker."

"I dare you."

This kid had some major balls to stand up to me. So with a quick swipe I sent my hand to his face only for him to catch it. He held it there for a few seconds smiling. I pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"dude.."

"I'm thirsty" he randomly said. "wanna get some coffee."

I shrugged.

He started walking to for the door and I timidly walked behind him

What the fuck was I doing? Getting coffee with a faggy emo bitch.

I was right; this day had officially gotten weird.

* * *

**AN: New chapter. not much to say but thanks. **

**make sure to review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I was starting to wonder why I even acknowledged him the first place. I usually didn't give two shits about anyone but myself. We were sitting in a small coffee shop in silence. He kept flipping his fringed hair to the side while looking down at his untouched coffee. I sipped my frozen beverage awkwardly. Time was moving way to fucking slow.

"So what's your deal?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Why you're such a bitch to everyone?" he raised an eyebrow. "Got an abusive daddy or something?"

"He's dead." I said bluntly. Not like he was much of a father anyways. But one night when I was thirteen a cop showed up at our door. He took off his hat like in the movies and sat my mom down on the couch. He told her that Dad had been hit by a drunk driver and that he was dead before the ambulances arrived. She staid up all night crying then dropped us off at our grandma's for a week or two. When she finally picked us back up she acted as if nothing had happened. From this day we still don't talk about it.

Chester just bowed his head and gave me the same guilty shit everyone else gave me "sorry dude..."

I looked out the window and started sipping on my frozen beverage.

"So do you like miss him?"

"No.." the word sounded so cold and heartless. But in all honesty I really didn't. All he did was drink and treat us like shit. Mom would have bruises down her back and ruby would always come to my room crying. The night he died was the first night of piece in our family.

"Want the truth? I wasn't abused, my childhood was fine. I'm just a dick because I can be." I smirked. Chester joined me in a half hearted smile and awkwardly took a drink of his, probably now cold, coffee. The smell of coffee kind of pissed me off. It reminded me of that little fuck Tweek. He always carries around that stupid mug and it stinks up the whole room.

Chester smirked and took another drink. "Looks like we have something in common then."

"Oh please, you don't even compare to me bitch."

"Oh? I could own your ass"

"Yeah right. You'd start crying about your little emo problems and go slit your wrist."

His blue eyes shot up to me. "I could have taken you down earlier in the halls."

"I warned you what I was going to do though."

"You still would've lost." He smiled

Now this kid was just trying to piss me off. I never backed down from a challenge so I stood up my chair. "Let's go then."

"What?"

"Let's fight. We'll see who's fucking right."

"I'm not gonna fight you tucker."

"All talk no show?" I asked.

He smiled and stood up. We made our way to the back door and down a few allies till we found a good spot. We both stood opposite each other. Preparing for what was about to go down. I stood there, glaring into his bright blue eyes. His face just pissed me off. He flinched and suddenly I knew it was time to strike. I ran forward, full speed ahead. He aimed his fist toward my face and I dodged it, quickly swinging my foot right under him. He hit the ground. Things were going according to plan.

I dropped down on top of him and pinned his hands down. He struggled for a second but then stopped and smiled up at me. Suddenly I was taken back as he lifted his knee into my crotch. I instantly let go to tend for my sour groin. Man did that hurt like I fucking bitch. All I wanted to do was murder the little fucker, right then and there.

"That was dirty." I spat.

"All is fair in love and war." He smiled. He pulled on my hair and lifted my head up. Making sure we were eye to eye. I thought fast and hawked a lugie straight in his face. He slapped me and sent my head to the ground. I could start to feel the adrenalin kick in. as he was momentarily distracted I thought up a good plan to take him down. I laid there silently until he turned his attention back to me. He lifted his foot ready to kick me in the side, but I had other plans. Skillfully I grabbed his foot right from under him. He fought to keep his balance but failed when his chin went into the hard concrete. I could hear the bones break and it was music to my ears. I grabbed his hands behind his back and whispered in his ear. "Looks like you've had enough"

He breathed heavily and tilted his head to the side. "That's where you're wrong tucker."

I wanted to just end the fight and get it over with, but I was curious. It had been a while since someone had managed to last this long with me. So I toyed with him a little longer. I forced him up on his feet with his hands still locked behind his back and ran him straight into a wall. Unfortunately he caught himself and looked back at me with burning eyes.

He looked like he was ready to spill some blood. He came running at me, screaming stupidly. I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't laughing when his fist met my stomach though. I landed on my knees and shielded my poor tummy. Damn, this kid wasn't as weak as he looked. His hand was at the back of my throat trying to push my head into the ground. I barley held myself up with my hands as he pushed down harder and harder. Suddenly his foot went for my stomach again and I dropped like a fly. He stomped down on my back and raised his hands up high declaring victory. Too bad I wasn't done with him yet. I started coughing and slamming my hands down on the ground.

"Dude.. I can't fucking breath!"

He lifted his foot off my back and helped me up. I stood there struggling for air. He rested his hand on my back. That was when my fist met his jaw. He was so taken back by it that he landed straight on his ass. I quickly took advantage of his position and straddled him. I pinned his hands above his head and stared him down.

"Looks like this fight is mine"

He turned his head to the side and sighed in defeat. He knew it was over. I got up off of him and leaned against a wall, catching my breath. I had to hand it to him. This kid could really put up a fight. But no one beats Craig fucking tucker. Chester stood up and brushed himself off. His black clothes were fucking filthy and his pierced lip was now bleeding. His black hair fell in his face. He looked like a total fucking badass.

He walked over to me and held out his hand. I humbly took it and shook.

"Truce" we both said simultaneously.

I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
